Shipping heaven!
by HeartCheshire
Summary: You have to send in shipping request. You decide who you want a shipping story about and how you want it. Depending on how you choose, it could go to Rated T to M to K ... You get it! So send in request!
1. Send in request

Hi guys! I wanted to do something... Send in request for a ship, and what kind of story. For example you could say Yoshiki and Ayumi fluff. Send in request!


	2. Ayushiki (LEMON)

Ayumi's POV

It was already time to leave from school, but I found myself still there... spying on Satoshi. I'm no stalker, but I heard he was about to confess to the pig (A.K.A Naomi).

"H- hey Naomi?" Satoshi began

"Oh, hey Satoshi!"

"There's something I want to tell you..."

Unable to want to hear anymore, I quickly ran from the school. I wanted to run off the earth. Sobbing, I found myself at Kishinuma's apartment complex.

'Oh, Mochida...' I thought

'Why are you so kind, so attractive, so friendly?'

Wait a minute... Kishinuma! He's like that too! Not only is he over with his delinquent days, he's hotter and he protected me through heavenly host...

I ran to his place

"Shinozaki?" He answered when he got there

"H-h- hi, Kishi- Kishinuma!"

I wanted him. I wanted his abs, his hair, his sexy jawline. I not only wanted him, I needed him. I smashed my lips against his.

Yoshiki's POV

Holy freaking shit, the girl I loved was kissing me.

"Shinozaki?! W- what the hell-"

She started crying

"I- I love you! You've changed a-and I don't want Mochida I-"

I was satisfied with that confession and slammed my front door.

"Well then, we love each other don't we?"

I kissed her lightly, my tongue begging for entrance in her mouth, she welcomed it. I took off my shirt

"Are you sure you want do this?" I asked, I didn't want to force her into anything

She nodded, blushing. I gently put her on my bed, she took off her uniform.

"Ah!" she moaned when I started to put myself in her.

"Yoshiki!"

I blushed when I heard her call my name. It was so... embarrassing, so new, so... hot.

She kissed me, then suddenly stood up.

Ayumi's POV

Never before have I've been more turned on. Here I am, fucking Yoshiki. I loved him so I got down on my knees.

"Ayumi? What are you doing?"

I started licking his cock until I heard his moan of pleasure.

"I'm gonna-" he warned

Suddenly, I got sprayed with a bunch of 'juice'

I smirked when I got a call from my sis telling me to come home

"W- wait! Does this means we're dating?" He asked

"Definitely!"

After I left I thought

'Best. Monday. Ever.'


	3. Satomi (LEMON)

Authors quick note: Heya! Sorry if that lemon sucked, I'm working on being better! This is..a lemon Rated M...

~HeartCheshire

Naomi's POV

Seiko... I can't believe your dead. It's only been four days since her demise, so why should I not be depressed?

'I can't live like this' I thought

The next day I walked to school, in my pajamas. Seiko would've been jumping happily, with the intentional touch of my breast.

"Nakashima!" Satoshi called

I blushed when he called my name. Ever since heavenly host, I found myself more and more in love with him.

"Hi Satoshi..."

"You didn't hear?"

"What?"

"School was canceled due to a big st-"

Suddenly, there was a crack of lightning. And rain started pouring down.

"WE NEED TO GET BACK TO MY HOUSE!" Satoshi screamed

"WHY?!"

"IT'S CLOSEST!

Satoshi ran with me hand and hand.

When we got back to his house, he was jumped on by Yuka.

"WAAH! Onii-Chan! I was so scared!"

She then looked at me.

"Oh. Naomi, Hi."

Her cold attitude surprised me and Satoshi

"W- whats wrong, Yuka?!"

"Nothing! Gotta go!"

She ran upstairs.

"Er. Let's go up to my room..." He awkwardly said

"Y- yeah!"

Satoshi's POV

It was awkward having Naomi in my room, with soaking wet clothes that was making her undergarments visible.

"Can I change?" She asked

"Sure!" I answered

She was about to go to the bathroom to change but I stopped her

"Naomi?"

"What is it?"

"I- I love you! I have since I met you! And, I know we've fought, and I-"

"Satoshi. Stop talking."

She pressed her soft lips against mine.

Naomi's POV

Our kiss was slow and safe at first, then it got faster and more wild. Our tongues both letting each other circle around each other. I ended up on top of him.

"Naomi..." he said softly, I smiled in response.

I stripped off my wet clothing (Thank god) and got on top again. We made out until I took his shirt off. I slid my hand down until I reached his belt. He helped me take off his pants, and in return I slowly pulled my undergarments off.

"N- N- Naomi C- can I...?"

I laughed "Sure Mr. Generous."

He fondled with them like he always wanted to do it.

I started to think about how long I wanted to do this when

"Nng?" I moaned when I felt something in me.

The pleasure was amazing and I panted heavily. My hips grinding against his. Our sex was interrupted by my phone going off

"Hello!" I said trying to sound perky.

It was my mom telling me to come home. I quickly kissed Satoshi, put my clothes, and said

"So... Bye Satoshi!"

I ran out the house. Silently praising there was a storm.


	4. Azushiki (LEMON)

Authors Quick Note: Heya! I'm blown away of how many PM request I am getting! Thanks! Anyway, Azuza X Yoshiki (LOL MY FAVE IT'S SO UNIQUE!) Rated M for lemon

-HeartCheshire

Yoshiki's POV

I was walking away from my troubles. I don't give a damn about girls anymore. The girl I loved had enraged me for the last time.

'Mochida this. Mochida that.' I thought

'Mochida Mochida MOCHIDA!'

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO GOOD ABOUT MOCHIDA?!" I screamed.

Realizing I was screaming aloud AND walking to fucking no where, I read what school I was in front of.

"St. Cruz Girls High School?"

"Yesiree!" a voice behind emergency said.

I looked back. There behind me stood two girls. One had short purple hair and green eyes, the other was tall, skinny, with blonde hair.

'Sexy...' I thought

"What is your name?" The blonde girl asked

"Yoshiki Kishinuma. Yours?"

"Azuza."

We stared at each other until...

"My name is Ran, BTW!"

"S-sorry!" I said

She turned to Azuza.

"Anyway wife, I have to go finish my homework.".

"Okay Ran."

Ran ran off. Me and Azuza stared at each other. She was beautiful, mysterious, and didn't talk about Satoshi all the time.

"Do you want to-

"Go to your place? Sure."

She winked at me, that made me turn red.

Azuza's POV,

Do you know what I see? A HOT boy, I could ride that horse around the saddle (Lol)

"So are you... Bi, or something?" He asked

"No. Ran is."

"Oh... I have a friend named Seiko that she-"

I leaned in and and kissed him. my tongue licked his bottom lip, which he let in. Are tongue battle was short, because he easily took dominance.

Later, we entered my house. We kissed like we've always wanted to.

"Your folks home?"

"Nope."

"Good."

He put me on the couch, and I stripped off my clothing. Letting his lips leave mine and join my breast. He gently licked them.

"D- do you have any-"

"Con dams? Yes."

He put one on and then the real fun began.

"Nng! A- ah!" I moaned.

I could tell my moans were embarrassing him. God, he's so hot. I ran my fingers in his hair.

'Buzz Buzz' his phone went off

"HOLY SHIT! I'm late for work!" He said

I quickly wrote my number down.

"Call me good- looking!"

The next day at school, I was greeted by a sad Ran.

"Wife, did you cheat on me?".


	5. Ayushiki Fluff

Authors Quick Note: Heya! It's HeartCheshire! OMG, I've been super busy. But it's Friday so expect updates. Sorry if the lemons suck/short but I like the story more than the sex. But I will be making longer lemons. Ayushiki Fluff. Rated T

~HeartCheshire

Ayumi's POV

It was Wednesday, the day our reports were to be presented. But, my mind wasn't focused on that, lately I've been confused.

Mochida asked out Nakashima, and I was... happy for them. Since the events of Heavenly Host my heart has been set on a different person.

"Shinozaki!" I heard someone call

"H- hi Kishinuma- kun!"

"What did your report about?"

"That one old play **A** **Day Out In Misery. (**P.S: NOT REAL)

"Oh, nice!"

The bell rang for class. We walked together.

"..Next up, Ms. Shinozaki!" The teacher said.

"My Presentation is about the play **A** **Day Out In Misery." **

"First the main character is The Knight. Well that's his nickname." I began

"You know why? Because he was protective of those he cared about, even when he was no where with _nothing but misery._"

"And he protected F.B when she had nothing but misery."

That's when it hit me. I am only alive because of Kishinuma. He saved me, and what have I done? Nothing. He... loves me... doesn't he? And, I love him too.

Heavenly Host, I was ungrateful. I slapped him, when he hugged me.

Now, all I want him to do is hug me

"...Ms. Shinozaki?" My teacher asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just really like The Knight.".


	6. Satomi is life

Authors Quick Note: Heya! It's HeartCheshire! Last Fluff was SUPER SHORT. This one is longer, because it's Satomi *Fangirls*. Hi Lizzie! (You requested more Satomi).Rated K+

~HeartCheshire

Naomi's POV

It was a nice day. And because I was getting tired of my mother lecturing me, I went to the park.

"Seiko isn't real!"

"Your acting insane!"

"Your getting a psychologist!"

I sighed, mom didn't know crap. She didn't even remember Seiko... Even Yoshiki and Shinozaki are treating me differently, They're treating me like a child who scraped their knee. Everything is so messed up, and it's caused me pain everyday.

"Naomi?"

"Huh?! Oh, H- hi Satoshi."

He sat down on the bench with me.

"A- are you still upset?"

"What?! Are you just freaking happy and joyful?!" I snapped

He looked extremely shocked, sad, and offended

"Absolutely not!"

I sighed.

"I'm so sorry. It's just, my mother is trying to send me to a mental hospital. She thinks Seiko is... an imaginary friend."

He wrapped his arm around me, I blushed.

"Naomi... Nobody remembers them besides us, so you can't convince your mother that Shinohara is re-"

"I know but... I'll stop but only because this would upset Seiko."

"Good... uh, Naomi?"

"Huh?"

"I-I, uh Iloveyou!" He quickly said

I heard him, and smiled. Quickly sadness filled my body, I hugged him.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" I said, tears running down my face.

"Okay Naomi." He said hugging me back.

Suddenly, my phone said I had a new message.

'From: Seiko. You go girl! I knew it!'

"S- seiko?! Satoshi! Look!"

"Shinohara...!"

'From: Seiko. What? I've been waiting for the right moment. ;3 was the moment good?'

I took Satoshi's hand,

"The moment was perfect Seiko.".


	7. Thank the snobs!

Me: Heya it's HeartCheshire here!

Yoshiki: What the hell is going on?!

Satoshi: Y- yeah...

Naomi: Do we know you?!

Ayumi: ...

Me: ARGH! I've ben reported for making the lemons you guys... Apparently GOODY TWO SHOES PEOPLE CANT LIVE A LITTLE!

Ayumi: I'll have you know-

Naomi: Shh!

Me: Sorry, I can't write anymore for this story.

And this is all true. THANKS SO MUCH (the people who reported me) SARCAS, SARCASM. And those who aren't goody two shoes bastards, thank you legit.


End file.
